


Clematis 铁线莲

by tiandlzz



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Son Goku (Dragon Ball), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiandlzz/pseuds/tiandlzz
Summary: The quality ranking of the seventh universe is on the rise.
Relationships: Son Gohan/Son Goku
Kudos: 8





	Clematis 铁线莲

**Author's Note:**

> 是群内又一次接龙的文。↑火锅老师 ↓小苏老师  
> 界王神/破坏神au  
> Warning: 逻辑毁灭/烂梗/粗俗下流  
> BGM: 茎 - 椎名林檎

第七宇宙的素质排名在上升。

“这都多亏了新任破坏神的功劳呢。没日没夜地辛勤工作，将上任破坏神完全不屑于去做的或者偷懒不做的作业都给完成了。”说话的人朝着上任破坏神的方向斜睨了一眼，露出似笑非笑的神情。

比鲁斯被嘴里温热的茶呛了一下，有些恼羞成怒地低吠：“胡说八道，他有那么勤奋还不是因为我的悉心指导。”

“嗯？难道不是因为我的悉心指导吗？比鲁斯大人只知道睡觉，新任破坏神都有跟我抱怨过呢。”维斯抬起一只手掩嘴笑了下，如愿看到比鲁斯一拳头锤在桌上，一副不可置信的样子，头上青筋暴起，然后又突然意识到自己身在第三者面前失控确实有失礼数，于是仿佛口吞了一百只活八爪鱼一般脸色难看地坐了回去。

“他，那家伙，抱怨什么了？”比鲁斯的屁股往维斯旁边挪了挪，悄声问道。

“也没什么，比鲁斯大人不用担心他说您坏话啦。”说完维斯又“嚯嚯嚯”笑了起来，“说起来，我们次元的排名评价上升，除了新任破坏神的出力，新任界王神也是功不可没吧。我听说新任界王神也是从地球历史中选拔的青年才俊，说不定和我们的破坏神也很熟悉噢。”

“啊，关于这个，”从刚刚一直在愣愣地看着前任破坏神与天使的双簧相声，辛终于有了可以插话进来的契机，“他似乎还没有见过二位大人吧？很抱歉，他现在正在遥远的星系引导新生的文明，可能现在还来不及赶回来……”

“没关系，我们这次只是来聊聊天，没别的意思，是吧维斯？”

“那是当然，毕竟第七宇宙的新任界王神与新任破坏神委命仪式的时候，比鲁斯大人完全享受在自己床铺的舒适里睡得又沉又香嘛，幸好全王大人只顾着和新任破坏神玩耍，而完全没注意到您的失踪，不然第七宇宙的未来真是岌岌可危啊。”维斯夸张地叹了口气，无视了比鲁斯的眼神抗议。

辛附和地笑了一声，尴尬地将半张脸藏在茶杯的后面，“那两位接下来还会继续在我这里消磨时间吗？”

“不了，我想去一趟地球，好久没吃布丁了，想吃布丁。你知道布丁吗？”比鲁斯用一根手爪指着辛问道，似乎是在回味所谓布丁的美味一般伸出舌头舔了舔尖牙。

“布丁啊，说起来确实也很久没尝过地球的美食了，上次好像都是两百多年前了吧，那时候好像是在一位端庄的淑女邀请我们去地球参加宴会，理由好像是——”

“庆祝第七宇宙从力之大会成功生存，好像是这样的吧。”维斯的手指敲了敲下巴，思索道。

“对对对，应该是这样。”

比鲁斯站了起来，长长的尾巴甩了两甩，“现在应该有更多新奇的美食吧，怎么样，要跟我们一起去吗？反正我们这两个退休的也无事可干。”

“咦？比鲁斯大人难道不是才说要悉心指导新任破坏神的吗？”维斯故作惊讶地说。

比鲁斯眯细了他的金黄色眼睛，瞪了一眼仍坐在椅子上的维斯，“他昨天搞砸了一个简单的任务，所以在接受惩罚。”维斯了然地点了点头，小声说了句‘又是惩罚，真过分啊，明明只是自己的恶趣味吧’之类的话，便不再说什么了。

所以这就是新任界王神抵达破坏神之星时，没有在外围感觉到神之气息的原因。不，这样说并不准确，因为当他在向中央的巨型神木靠近的时候，预言鱼趴在它那个小鱼缸中晃晃悠悠地从花丛里飞了过来，“界王神大人？抱歉啊，比鲁斯大人和维斯都外出不在。”

“这样啊。”这位新任界王神有些羞赧地摸了摸自个儿的绿色耳环，视线游移似乎正在下定决心要不要将内心的疑问问出口，“请问……那位新任的破坏神在吗？”

“在还是不在呢？……”预言鱼有些为难地趴在鱼缸边缘，鱼鳍拍了拍它滑溜溜的脑门，随后用它呆呆的眼睛望着界王神，“我觉得您不要抱太大期望的好。”

界王神困惑地眨了眨眼，继续恳求道，“所以是……在的吗？如果他在的话，那个……能让我见一面吗？”

“唔，但是如果受到惊吓我可不负责噢，比鲁斯大人气呼呼地就走了，嘴里说着惩罚就是惩罚这样的话，看来是对那位大人做了很可怕的事情呢。”预言鱼朝空中吐出一个气泡，自顾自地晃了晃带着把的鱼缸仿佛在摆动长长的鱼尾，往着破坏神休憩的场所游去，边游边回头说，“请吧，这边。”

界王神跟着预言鱼慢慢走在通往神木上层的阶梯上，阶梯周围的晶石在从斜上方倾洒下来的日光照耀下闪烁着通透的紫色光芒，螺旋向上的晶石在这个永远是白夜的星球上就是天然的灯照，他看了一眼晶石上自己的面庞，那表情里的迷茫就跟之前委命仪式上的自己一样。

他的心里有一万个疑问，他也直觉他的疑问只有这位和自己同时获得委命的破坏神才能解答。

但是他还记得仪式上的第七宇宙新任破坏神，神秘的面容藏在花纹简洁的帽帘之后，在他的眼角范围内只露出了一张普通的嘴唇，那是仿若人类的嘴唇，和他自己一样。然后那位破坏神甩动起身后的那条艳红的绒尾，毛皮闪耀的光泽骚动着界王神的心，他隐隐约约有点关于这条尾巴的记忆，但他的脑袋空空，什么都想不起来。

仪式之后，这位新任破坏神立刻就被天使带走，独留下新任界王神困惑地看着破坏神离开的位置，一句寒暄都没来得及说。那时候辛看着他，问道：“你想起了什么吗？”他转过头望着他的导师，轻轻地摇了摇头，但是他察觉到他的导师知道点什么，而又有着不能告诉他的理由。

“我应该想起什么吗？”他回问道。

“什么都别想起才是最好的。”他的导师认真地回答了他，然后就再也没有谈起这个话题。

但是即使是诞生在界王神界，他依然还保留着属于人类的好奇心，他在创造新生的星球时总在想着新任破坏神的身影，他幻想着那张帘布下的脸，如果揭开那张帘，是否就能揭开他自己遗失的记忆呢？就算他的导师告诉他，神不需要前世的记忆，但他的好奇心还是说了相反的话。

“就在上面了，炸弹闹钟应该都被维斯清除干净了，所以应该没什么危险……哎呀，抱歉，我听说新任界王神的力量堪比破坏神，所以应该不会害怕那种东西才对。那么我就先走了，您请自便，啊，还有别被他吓到。”预言鱼意味深长地说完这句话就一溜烟飞出了神木，这位界王神紧张地正了正自己的衣领，仿佛是站在老板办公室门口进行心理建设准备直面批评的工作菜鸟。

他慢慢登上了顶层，这是一个巨石到处漂浮在半空中的昏暗空间，正当界王神愣愣地寻找着活人身影的时候，就听到了一声微弱的喘息。因为声音太过微弱，导致他还以为是自己听错了，那声喘息从头顶上的某个巨石上面传来，他犹豫了一下，决定飞过去看看。

他见到的的确是他所想要见到的破坏神，但这一幕显然并不在他的预料之中。

他所想要见到的、与他互为共生关系的破坏神，正躺在巨石上的圆形床铺上，因一种不明的生物侵扰全身而痛苦地蜷缩，床单都被扯得快掉下去。然而界王神其实最先见到的，是那一头耀眼的红发，他之前就在委命仪式上透过破坏神的头巾一角瞥见了红色的发丝，这次是他真正完整地看清这个破坏神的头发。

“呜呜……”红发的破坏神在呻吟，也让界王神将视线从头发转移到了身体，这副身体虽然比自己似乎要瘦弱一些，但他很明白这身体里蕴藏着无穷的力量。破坏神的嘴被那个不明生物的触手堵塞住了，以至于只能发出呜咽的气音，他的眼睛紧闭着，仿佛根本没注意到一个陌生人的到来。

界王神的脚底轻轻触及巨石表面，然后小心翼翼地走到床铺旁，离这位破坏神越近，他越能感觉到通过灵魂羁绊传来的痛苦与……无尽的快感。他吞咽了一下口水，几乎没有发现自己的全身也燥热了起来，离近了些他才发现，这个不明生物的触手延伸到了红发破坏神的后背和臀部，触手粘腻地滑进臀部的阴影之中，一下又一下地挤压进破坏神的体内，然后以最为色情的声音搅拌出能打湿好大一块床单的透明粘液。

仔细看的话，连人类阴茎的部位都被另一些触手层层包裹住，红发破坏神在细微地颤抖，红色的尾巴也瘫软在床铺上，因被具有生命的触手逗弄尾巴根部而有些炸毛。

“破坏神大人……？”他再次靠近了些，决定先将这个看起来一点都没什么战斗力的触手给扒下来，拿掉缠在身上的部分很容易，虽然这生物抓在手里滑溜溜的有点恶心。取出插在后穴里的倒是费了好一阵力气，因为只要稍微抽出一点，红发的破坏神就会难过地呜咽一声。

当他完全抽出这条插进身体里的触手之时，红发的破坏神发出一声拔高的泣音，连脚趾都蜷了起来。

难道是这触手末端生出了什么倒刺，把他弄痛了吗？脸颊通红的界王神有些慌张地将红发破坏神光裸的大腿轻轻抬起，见到红肿的后穴口并未流出红色的液体才放下心来，然后他就见到红发破坏神已经吐出了嘴里的触手，正用着那双猩红的眼睛盯着他看。

这双眼睛，就像是正以视线为管道，将一颗毒药输送进了界王神的大脑中，随后顺着他的脊椎骨一路往下，播种在看似一无所有的内心大地之上，生长出的树木用它如毒刺一般的根须从骨肉血海中剜出根植在记忆里的本能。

他依然什么都想不起来，但是他的身体正因为这双眼睛的注视而雀跃不已，欢喜和愉悦自他的每一个细胞炸裂出来，过了好一会儿他才意识到手里还拿着黏糊糊且不停蠕动着的不明触手生物。

“啊……抱、抱歉！”他将手里的东西扔到了一边，不知所措地将手背到背后，把手里的粘液使劲擦在背后的衣服上，“我以为这东西让你很难受，所以就擅自——”

“没关系啦。”红发破坏神和自己如出一辙的声线几乎让界王神吓了一跳，红发的人轻松自得地坐了起来，毫不介意自己的裸体被完全看光，反而开始舒展身体一般扭了扭脖子，甚至做了个伸展运动，“虽然是比鲁斯大人的惩罚，但能提前结束我也挺开心的。哎，你为什么哭了？”

“咦？”界王神愣愣地抬起手擦了擦自己的脸，果然是存在过湿漉漉的泪痕，刚刚他竟然哭了？“我也不知道怎么回事……”这是实话，再说他也不擅长撒谎。

破坏神抓了抓他的红色头发，然后仿佛突然灵光闪现一般想起了什么，朝着界王神大声地说，“我想起来了，你是那时候的新任界王神吧？本来我还想跟你说说话，结果维斯强硬地把我带回来了，害我生了好一阵闷气呢。喂喂——”他手脚并用地爬到侧坐在床铺上的新任界王神面前，距离近到界王神的脸颊又再次燥热起来，“我是不是认识你？”

 _我们从前世到今世都密不可分。_ 界王神的脑海里没头没脑地突然冒出来这样一句话。他几乎是憋着呼吸，咬着自己的嘴唇，目不转睛地盯着红发破坏神近距离的脸。就是这样漂亮的脸、美好的身体、相似的声音、甚至灼热的呼吸，都让他的脸颊发烫，让他的全身悸动不已。无尽的喜悦也油然而生，想要更加贴近的冲动直接浮现在他的潜意识之中，但是界王神的修行起了作用，他还是忍住了这样的冲动。

“我……我想我可能认识你。”界王神垂下眼，哑着声说道，“但是我不记得了，这可能是对于我来说非常重要的记忆，我以为见到你后会让我想起点什么。”

“所以才会哭吗？”红发破坏神的声音近在咫尺，下一秒界王神就发现自己被抱在怀里，脸颊紧紧贴上了一块温暖厚实的软软胸脯，他还没来得及说什么，甚至还没反应过来推开这个拥抱，就听到破坏神亲切的声音在头顶上传来，“别哭别哭，嗯……界王那句笑话怎么说的来着？虽然我是破坏神，但也无法破坏心情？虽然我自己没觉得有多好笑……好了好了，没事啦，有我在呢。”

界王神愣愣地匍匐在红发破坏神，他听到了破坏神胸口里的心跳声，声音巨大如洪钟，他的头发正被一只大手温柔地抚摸，这一切熟悉的感觉让他止不住地想要让泪水冲破眼底泪腺的阻隔。他紧紧回抱着破坏神，心想着： _很显然我认识他，他也认识我，我们也许是真的从前世到今世都密不可分，所以我才会残存着记忆的本能。_

他一定是无法控制住情绪而让身体颤抖了起来，所以才让心思单纯的破坏神误会了他的实际状况，“还在哭吗？唉……好吧，我知道怎样能让你开心起来！比鲁斯大人都是这样让我做的，来试试看吧。”破坏神自顾自说着，随后就一个翻身将状况外的界王神压倒在了床上，双腿跨坐在了界王神的腰际，双手开始拉扯界王神裹得严严实实的衣装。

首先涌上界王神心头的当然是显而易见的危机感，但更多的居然是让他羞于启齿的兴奋和期待，以至于他没有选择抗拒，不如说是无法抗拒，破坏神压住他的力道远比他的力量更大，卡死住了他的身体，根本是动弹不得。

红发的破坏神撕毁他身上衣物时毫不客气的凶猛动作，让他联想到不久前才去引导过的新生星球上有过的利爪野兽，它们在啃食猎物之前也会没有一丝怜悯心地撕碎猎物的骨肉，这仅仅是一种娱乐，而非来源于生存的欲望。

此时凶猛的丑陋野兽变成了漂亮的人类脸蛋，利爪变成了被很好地修剪过指甲的手指，指节蹭过他的下颌时甚至让他嗅到了丝丝谜一样的清香，脸上温和的微笑也根本无法和‘凶残’二字联系起来。但那属于破坏神的强大力量毋庸置疑，转瞬间他就和这位迫不及待的破坏神坦诚相对。

“……破坏神大人，请等一下，”在破坏神彻底破坏掉界王神的裤子后（是真的名副其实的破坏，无辜的裤子直接在一瞬间化为灰烬），界王神抓住了对方相对自己来说较为细瘦的手腕，认真地望进破坏神猩红的眼睛里，说道，“我想确认一件事。”

“嗯？”

他盯着他那红色的眼睛，这滩没有一丝杂质的纯净红潮就像窥进了他内心，是熟悉但又不熟悉的颜色，他思考着无误的措辞，“如果我喊停，您也会停吗？”

“你想停吗？”破坏神歪了歪头，似乎有点疑惑的模样，好看的眉头都皱了起来，“比鲁斯大人说——”

“不要再说什么比鲁斯大人了！！”他用力抓着手里对方的手腕怒吼道，但话一出口他就后悔了，他在生什么气？看到破坏神露出更加困惑的表情，他心里更觉得后悔，但天知道他心里的愤怒也并不是假的，他放开了红发破坏神被自己几乎捏出了红痕的手腕，带着歉意地说，“对不起，我不是故意……我想知道的是您自己的想法，跟比鲁斯大人无关。”

红发的破坏神轻轻揉了揉自己的手腕，嘴角情不自禁上翘，朝着界王神笑着说，“你生气的样子还挺可爱的嘛。”然后他仰头想了下，最后确定地说，“就算你喊停我也不会停的，因为……你可能不信，但我很喜欢你。”

“诶？喜、喜欢我？”界王神的脸就像瞬间烧开的开水一样噗地一声涨红了。 _所以那仿若互相吸引的感觉并非他的错觉。_

“嗯，你觉得你以前可能认识我，其实我也是哦，我觉得我们以前关系肯定很好，你觉得呢？”红发的破坏神一边说着这样的话，一边俯趴在界王神结实的胸口上，微笑着的水润嘴唇轻轻贴在一寸呼吸之外，滚烫的情热气息几乎让新任界王神的鼻喉灼伤。

他半眯着眼睛，任由自己脸上的热气更加多地蒸腾出来，低声说道：“我觉得，我可能也喜欢您。”他稍稍仰起头就轻易让他们的嘴唇相接，伸出的舌头再稍稍用力就轻易顶进了似曾相识的腔内。破坏神滚烫的舌头如同一朵盛放的莲花，无论是四溢的香气，还是如花茎一般的柔软触感，都彻底迷住了他所有的心神。

他们躺在本就凌乱的床上尽情地接吻，毫不在意将薄薄的毯子完全给踢到了床底下。破坏神的红发插进界王神有力的手指，而界王神的胸口也由着破坏神的手指胡乱地抚摸，直至一路抚摸到小腹，盈握住阴茎的时候让界王神忍不住低喘了一声。

他突然有种非常不真实的感觉，直觉这一切都不可能发生，直到他抱着身上火热躯体的手臂收紧了一些，刻意加强了接触的感觉后他才确定他并不是在做梦。

他忍耐着，听凭破坏神掌控他的弱点，通过套弄阴茎的动作而让他升腾起更加难以让人抗拒的性欲，这个动作如此地熟练，让他的嫉妒心没来由地又冒了出来。

“您经常和比鲁斯大人这样做吗？”他低喘着问，他并不是真的想要一个确切的答案，因为他知道那个真正的答案肯定会让他伤透心，在这种情况下，他更加希望能够获得一个善意的谎言，至少谎言能让他好受一点。

但是破坏神只是摇了摇头，以绝对不容置疑的纯洁之心回答了他，“比鲁斯大人是个很严格的老师，但无论是奖励还是惩罚，他都更喜欢用‘那东西’代劳，这方面来说他是真的超级懒的啦，真是没办法。”在说到‘那东西’的时候，破坏神用眼神指了指床底下的那块还活着的触手生物，但离开生命体后的触手生物只是安静地躺在那里，仿佛一株再普通不过的植物。

他结结巴巴地试图总结出一个结论，“所以……”

“所以我是第一次尝试这个，出错的话你直接说出来也没关系。”破坏神略微带点羞涩的笑容几乎让他移不开眼睛，但破坏神手上的动作并未停止，就在即将射精的前一刻他赶紧进行了阻止。

“我想射在您里面，可以吗？”界王神的敬语再次逗笑了生冷不忌的破坏神，惹得界王神忍不住凑过去轻轻咬在了破坏神的鼻尖，随后舌尖又舔过破坏神美好的嘴唇，再次将剩余的笑声封堵在喉咙里。

然后他们又借机嬉笑着在床上滚了好几圈，最后以破坏神半趴在床上作为结束。稍稍娇小一些的身体被界王神压在身下，界王神的胯部贴上了他的屁股，硬挺的阴茎就顺利地滑进了这个早就湿润无比的后穴里，之前被触手生物开发过的后穴轻易地就容纳了界王神的性器。破坏神叹息着，闭着眼享受身体里的阴茎插得越来越深，然后在撑开内壁的阴茎顶端擦过敏感带时，毫不知廉耻地大声惊喘了出来。

“舒服吗？”界王神亲吻着破坏神脖颈后的红色发根，舌尖舔去皮肤上渗透出来的点点汗渍。他的阴茎停留在敏感带的部位不再动作，以一种恶趣味的方式问道。

“嗯嗯……好舒服……”破坏神难耐地扭动着腰，试图通过自己的动作来获得更多的快感，红色的尾巴缠上了界王神的大腿，勾引似地用它的绒毛来回摩挲着，“你动一动啊，再深一点吧……唔嗯……”他趴在床上回头望向身后的界王神，眼角闪烁的泪光看起来颇具戏剧性，但界王神知道这并不是演戏，这是真正的乞求。

一种异于性欲的莫名快感从脚底一路窜升到他的头发尖，界王神咬紧了牙，嘴角微微上翘地笑了。

“那请破坏神大人说，希望吃掉我的肉棒吧。”他极其自然地就说出了这种淫邪的诱哄，几乎让他自己都吓了一大跳。破坏神泪水涌动的眼角下方渗出一层淡淡的绯红，如果不仔细看的话，可能还会以为是看久了红发而产生的幻觉。

“我……我想吃掉你的大肉棒。”可爱的破坏神顺着界王神的要求说着，他翘起屁股将自己往身后人的胯部送过去，依靠性欲产生的本能指示着他做出更加淫秽的动作，说出更加淫秽的话语，“你不是要射在我里面吗，我肯定能完全吃掉的，快点……嗯啊！”还没说完，用力的挺送就快要让他被自己的口水呛到，随后他就因这场激烈的性爱而发出大声的淫叫。

 _这是久违的合二为一。_ 界王神的脑海里又没头没脑地冒出来这么一句话。他在盯着身下这具性感的身躯因自己的抽插而扭动颤抖时，必须强咬住嘴唇才不会立刻射出来，但是随着时间的推移，他慢慢又从满足变得不再满足。他一点一点地抚摸着破坏神的胸肌，手指擦过硬挺的乳头，手感的差距让他感到些微遗憾。

 _差距？遗憾？_ 他模模糊糊地疑惑着自己为什么要这么想，记忆的本能有太多他自己无法获知的真相。“好像……应该更大点。”他在用力的一次挺入后下意识地这么说道，却被破坏神完整地听见了。

“你觉得、嗯啊……我胸小了吗？”他断断续续地在呻吟中途问，还没等界王神回答，他就低声笑着继续说，“这很好办啊。”

一股剧烈的神之气仿佛一团飓风自破坏神的身体里爆发出来，强大的气息扶摇直上冲开了好几块漂浮的巨石，界王神震惊地看着破坏神的颜色已经不再是夺人眼球的绯红，而是已经变成了摄人心魄的冰蓝，蓝色的头发在逐渐消减下去的气焰中倒竖着，回望界王神的眼睛也变成了一致的蓝色。再然后引起他注意的，是破坏神那身突然膨胀的肌肉，就像突然变壮了一般，连屁股肉都更加紧地夹住他的阴茎，让他忍不住低吟了一声。

这个模样的变身过于似曾相识。界王神确定了自己内心的猜测，他一定是见过这样的变身，所以才会一直隐隐在心里抱有期待。他看着连在变身后的破坏神尾椎部位上的尾巴，同样也变成了夺目的冰蓝色，使得他忍不住伸手握住这根顽皮的蓝色尾巴，像套弄阴茎那样捋动起来。

“呜哇！”蓝发的破坏神惊叫了一声，似乎是大受刺激地完全瘫软了下去，之后就只会发出软绵的气音，一时之间让人联想到某种大型的猫科动物。破坏神的气焰虽然彻底消失，但肉体之上仿佛带着些许静电一般的热度尚存，连蓝色的发丝之间似乎都有着若隐若现的幽冥色火花。

界王神的另一只手顺着形状完美的臀部往上，爱抚过腹部变得更加强壮的肌肉，最后到达胸部的瞬间，手指陷进饱满软肉的感觉犹如触电般让他浑身都颤抖了一下，他的拇指擦过乳头，轻轻捏住扯动就能让破坏神发出舒服的呻吟。 _一切都一如往日，一切都没有变化，时间与世界都已经倒流，梦魇与迷茫也已消散。_

他一边揉捏着手感绝佳的胸乳，一边将自己的性器戳刺进破坏神的炽热甬道内，不留一点情面地撑开所有褶皱，他当然也能直接感受到对方在他稍微抽出时本能的挽留，火热的内壁犹如具有自我意识一般绞紧他的阴茎，然后又在他再一次挺进去时回报以更加润滑他抽插的肠液。

界王神的胯部与囊袋一次次用力拍打在破坏神的臀部，发出淫靡的阵阵水声，在这个巨大的昏暗空间内不停地回荡，和他们两个人的呻吟声一起成为性爱最高潮的合奏。他射精在破坏神体内深处的时候，感觉到身下的破坏神颤抖着，手几乎抓破了床单，然后他才意识到他的破坏神也跟着他射了出来。

他气喘吁吁地深呼吸了两次，然后才伸手将破坏神的脸转了过来，破坏神眼神涣散嘴巴微张，显然是刚高潮过的样子，胸口以下的床单都几乎被破坏神嘴边流出来的口水渗透了。但这位界王神一点都不在意，他盯着破坏神的脸，仔仔细细地用视线描摹着入目所及的每一个线条，然后重新印刻在他的记忆里。

最后才是一个吻。高潮后的吻就像山洪后的浅淡彩虹，伴随着暴雨后的泥土芬芳，让人身心都平静了下来，他的唇舌舔吻着破坏神的嘴唇，贴心地舔去嘴角多余的津液。他抽出了终于垂软下来的阴茎，随后将破坏神抱在了怀里，额头轻抵， _一切都一如往日，_ 破坏神的尾巴慢慢缠上了他的手臂。

“说起来，我还不知道你的名字。”他听见破坏神这样在问他，声音因为高潮后的余韵而略微沙哑。

“孙悟饭，我的名字是孙悟饭，您可以叫我悟饭。”

破坏神睁开了眼睛，蓝色的眼睛纯净得如同一朵毫无污染的幽冥花，他低声笑了起来，连笑声都是这样好听，“你想知道我叫什么名字吗？”

_也许这就是最终的答案。那名字一定是他们具有强烈羁绊的最佳证明。_

破坏神的嘴唇贴在了界王神的耳边，暖洋洋的气息吹拂在他的耳环上，轻声说道：“我叫孙悟空。”

虽然原本的记忆已经是消散在风中的尘埃再也无法寻回，但是，即使是记忆的本能也好，只要以此为基础的话，一定能创造出更为牢固的羁绊吧。无论以前是亲人，还是更为禁忌的关系，在这一世都不再重要，记忆的本能告诉孙悟饭，他爱着孙悟空这个人，那么在他们成为双生关系的这一世，他们一定再也不会分离。

如此一刻的幸福。

总算是帮忙破坏神沐浴完毕的界王神走下了巨大神木，破坏神再次进入了沉眠，现在该是界王神的创造工作了。他深吸了口气，仰头看向紫色的天空，并注意到了一个小小的人影就像一个铁球突破了星球结界从天上掉了下来，砸在了不远处的花丛中。

他虽然很快赶了过去，但等他到了地方却又不见任何人影，只有一个证明他并非眼花的深坑摆在花丛中央，飞扬的尘土都未完全落下。

突然出现的入侵者足够让他提高警惕，然而他找不到没有任何气息——没有任何气息本身就已经非常不对劲，他惊恐地睁大了眼睛，意识到了问题的重点后他用最快的速度冲到了神木顶上的寝宫里，但是这里只有空荡荡的床铺，哪里还有破坏神的踪影？

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> 铁线莲（藤本花卉皇后）花语：  
> 1、高洁，美丽的心。  
> 2、欺骗，贫穷。  
> 3、宽恕我，我因你而有罪。


End file.
